


Destiny's ... Kids?!

by Platypusaurus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Baby Winchesters (Supernatural), Castiel and Crowley (Supernatural) Work Together, Cursed Dean Winchester, Cursed Sam Winchester, Deutsch | German, Frenemies, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, Sassy Rowena MacLeod, Season/Series 12, agent beyonce, agent z - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platypusaurus/pseuds/Platypusaurus
Summary: Castiel und Crowley sind wieder mal als Agents im Einsatz! Während sie sich dabei tierisch auf die Nerven gehen, sehen sie sich bald einer Herausforderung gegenüber,  mit der sie so gar nicht gerechnet hätten.





	Destiny's ... Kids?!

Es war eins von diesen Häusern, die Crowleys Nasenspitze vor lauter Missfallen kribbeln ließen. Und zwar die _echte_ Nase seiner _wahren_ Gestalt, die sich hinter der Fleischhülle verbarg, aber das Jucken konnte er sogar bis in die geliehene Haut seiner menschlichen Verkleidung hinein fühlen.

Er _hasste_ diese Art von Häusern. Die westliche obere Mittelschicht und ihr lächerliches _Familien-_ _C_ _hic_ – ein Alptraum. Genau wie der weiß getünchte Lattenzaun und der säuberlich geharkte Kies in der Einfahrt, der unter den Sohlen seiner polierten Schuhe knirschte.

 

Ein Tipp eines seiner Kontaktmänner hatte sie hierher geführt; angeblich wartete hinter dieser widerwärtigen Katalog-Fassade der ein oder andere Hinweis darauf, wo Dagon die zukünftige Mutter von Lucifers Brut versteckt hielt. Und eigentlich wäre das Haus als Versteck für den Sohn Satans gar nicht mal so dumm, das musste Crowley zugeben. Schließlich würde niemand erwarten, dass sich diese unheilige Familie an einem derart schlecht gesicherten, banalen Ort verbarg, der das Wort ‚Perfektion‘ geradezu mit in seiner Anschrift trug.

 

Crowley verzog angewidert das Gesicht, als er den wie mit Lineal gestutzten Rasen im Vorgarten sah, in dem die Eigentümer einen Fahnenmast errichtet hatte. Die Nationalflagge an ihrer Spitze wogte sacht in der lauen Brise, warf einen trägen Schatten über den Sandkasten auf dem Rasen, der aussah, als habe ihn noch nie zuvor ein Kind betreten.

Eigentlich sollte diese Art von Ordnung ja genau nach seinem Geschmack sein. Crowley war nicht umsonst der erste Herrscher über die Hölle gewesen, der das Schlangestehen als effizienteste Strafe für all die hoffnungslosen Sünder unter seiner Fuchtel eingeführt hatte. Doch die Ordnung und Reinlichkeit waren es nicht, die ihn an diesem Ort störten, nicht einmal der lächerliche patriarchische Stolz.

 

Kinder. Dieser Ort roch nach Kindern. Zehn Seelen darauf, dass hinter der verschlossenen Garagentür ein silbergrauer Mini-Van parkte. Zwei mehr, dass an der Heckscheibe ein beschämender Aufkleber haftete, der darauf hinwies, dass die dämliche Familienkutsche standardmäßig mit einer Hand voll Schreihälsen auf der Rückbank ausgestattet war.  
Crowley hasste Kinder. Nicht erst seit dem Fiasko mit der Dunkelheit oder der Tatsache, dass sie hinter dem Braten her waren, den der vermaledeite Teufel dieser irrelevanten Menschenfrau angehängt hatte.

 

Nun ja. Die Rettung der Welt hatte ihn bereits in absurderer Situationen gebracht. Seine Nase kribbelte inzwischen so stark, dass er gern geniest hätte – um dabei _versehentlich_ den Keim seines Unwohlseins mit einer Winzigkeit an Höllenfeuer zu ersticken. Er hatte schon lange kein anständiges Feuer mehr gesehen, zumindest nicht fernab seines Reiches, von dem er sich noch immer weigerte, es als verloren zu betrachten. Wirklich, für die Heimatliebe der Menschen hatte er ja beinahe noch so etwas wie _Verständnis_.

 

Ein lautes, nur allzu vertrautes Seufzen ertönte hinter ihm. Das dazugehörige Augenrollen konnte er beinahe hören, so intensiv bohrte sich der fremde Todesblick in seinen Rücken. Crowley kannte inzwischen jeden Schritt dieses ritualisierten Tanzes umeinander, als hätten er und Castiel den Ablauf ihrer Kabbeleien miteinander einstudiert. Der Engel im Trenchcoat war ihm wie immer dicht auf den Fersen und ließ keine Gelegenheit aus, Crowley daran zu erinnern, dass er unter Arrest stand. Bitte, wenn _Clarence_ gern in dem Glauben bleiben wollte …

 

„Was kann ich für dich tun, Feathers?“, fragte Crowley also, ohne sich umzudrehen. Er zwang sich zu einem schmerzhaft freundlichen Tonfall, den ihm Castiel berechtigterweise nie abzukaufen schien.

 

„Gar nichts, Crowley!“, sagte Castiel, doch die Schärfe seiner Worte konnte die Müdigkeit nicht gänzlich aus seiner Stimme verbannen.

„Genau das ist es, was ich von dir will: Tu einfach _gar nichts_ und überlass das Reden mir!“

 

Crowley ließ zu, dass der Engel zu ihm aufholte, nur um augenblicklich eine Art stummen Wettlauf gegen ihn auszutragen, als sie nebeneinander her im Laufschritt auf die blütenweiße Haustür zu steuerten. Die letzten Yards rannten sie geradezu, hasteten die Stufen der Veranda hinauf und drängten einander mit ausgestreckten Armen aus dem Weg, so dass sie beinahe gestolpert wären.

 

Als sie vor der Haustür zum Stehen kamen, war Crowley froh, dass ihnen Squirrel und Moose als Zuschauer dieses unangemessenen Gerangels erspart geblieben waren. Dem Engel schien es nicht anders zu ergehen, denn in stummer Einvernehmlichkeit vermieden sie es, einander anzusehen, und glotzten stattdessen peinlich berührt auf den hässlichen Türklopfer vor sich.

 

„Keine Tricks! Keine Folter, kein -“, zischte es schließen doch noch warnend neben ihm.

 

„Ist ja schon gut, _Destiny‘s Child_ , du redest, ich bin still“, unterbrach der Dämon Castiels Drohung abwinkend.

 

„Ich bin kein _Kind des Schicksals_ und es ist als Jäger bei Befragungen üblich, sich zur Tarnung die Namen berühmter Persönlichkeiten zuzulegen! Insbesondere aus der Musikwelt. Zumindest tut Dean das immer“, kam es postwendend zurück und Crowley riskierte nun doch einen Blick in Richtung des mürrischen Engels.

Ein Muskel in dessen Unterkiefer zuckte vor Anspannung, so fest hielt er die Zähne seiner Hülle aufeinander gepresst. Den Schatten der wahren Gestalt, den Crowley hinter dem unschuldigen Vertreter-Gesicht mit den scharfen Zügen ausmachen konnte, war unansehnlich wie eh und je. Trotzdem nahm er das gereizte Pulsieren in der himmlischen Aura durchaus wahr und entschied sich dagegen, den Winchester-Liebling absichtlich weiter zu provozieren. Vielleicht besaß Castiel nicht mehr genug Macht, um Dämonen mit einem bloßen Fingerschnippen zu pulverisieren. Nicht, dass das bei jemandem _seine_ _s,_ Crowleys _,_ Ranges so einfach gewesen wäre. Aber Vorsicht war besser als Nachsicht – und schließlich verdankte Crowley diesem Motto, dass er immer noch existierte. Es war notwendig, sich seine Hintertüren offen zu halten und manchmal gehörte himmlisches Speichellecken eben leider dazu.

 

Castiel wartete einige Sekunden ab, wohl ob der König der Hölle nicht doch noch etwas sagen würde. Als nichts kam, hob der Engel die Hand und klopfte an der Haustür, wobei er den gusseisernen Ring im Maul des Löwen auf Augenhöhe vollkommen ignorierte. Crowley grinste. Feathers und seine Fettnäpfchen in der Menschenwelt! Dessen Fingerknöchel hatten das lackierte Holz derweil kaum berührt, als die Tür auch schon mit leisem Quietschen nach innen aufschwang. Castiel und Crowley warfen einander einen wachsamen Blick zu: Das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten!

 

„Hallo?“, rief der Engel behutsam in den Hausflur hinein, während er die Tür ganz aufstieß. „Mr und Mrs … ? Hier ist … das _FBI_?“

 

Diesmal war es an Crowley, die Augen zu verdrehen. Die unsichere Pause vor dem Wort ‚FBI‘ hatte vielleicht einen Hauch zu lange angehalten und außerdem hatte die Ankündigung mehr nach einer Frage geklungen, als nach dem angemessen selbstsicheren Auftreten eines Agents.

 

„Kannst du irgendetwas spüren?“, fragte Castiel halblaut, während seine Augen in wahrhaftiger Soldatenmanier den Raum zu scannen schienen. Squirrel und Moose wären mit Sicherheit stolz auf ihren Nachwuchs-Jäger gewesen, wie sein rastloser Blick sämtliche Ein- und Ausgänge erfasste und die Wände nach Sigillen, Blutspritzern oder Schlimmerem absuchte. Nicht zu vergessen seine himmlischen Kriegsfertigkeiten, nämlich gleichzeitig auch das auszustrecken, was Crowley insgeheim ‚Fühler‘ nannte. Wahrscheinlich waren sie mehr als das; irgendein Engelssinn, jedenfalls, und vermutlich deutlich organischer, als dem Dämon lieb war.

 

Pfui, Michael! _Engelsanatomie_!

 

Es mochte an der beschämenden, aber indiskutabel vorhandenen Sympathie liegen, die er für den Seraph hegte, aber Crowley fand das wahre Gesicht Castiels nur ungefähr halb so widerlich, wie die Visagen der meisten seiner gefiederten Artgenossen. Engel mochten, weit entfernt, als Vorlage für den Bausatz _Mensch_ bei der Schöpfung gedient haben, während fast alle Dämonen, mit wenigen Ausnahmen, früher einmal selbst menschlich gewesen waren. Das Bindeglied _Mensch_ zwischen beiden Spezies verhinderte nicht, dass sie einander trotzdem als groteske Absurditäten empfanden.

Crowley unterdrückte ein leichtes Schaudern, während Castiel das Gebäude weiter auf übernatürliche Spuren absuchte und konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf die Spektren, die er selbst in der irdischen Sphäre erfassen konnte.

 

Abgesehen von dem deutlichen Geruch nach Kindern und Seelen fiel ihm nur ein schwacher Hauch von dunkler Magie auf, der in der Luft lag, wie die Überbleibsel eines starken Parfums, dessen Träger den Raum schon vor einer ganzen Weile verlassen hatte. Ansonsten waren da weder Dämonen und, außer Feathers, auch keine anderen Engel in unmittelbarer Nähe.

 

„Tja“, sagte Crowley und rümpfte erneut die Nase. „Wie es scheint, haben wir es hier weder mit deiner Brut noch mit meiner zu tun, sondern bloß mit -“

 

„ _Ruhe_!“

 

Castiel unterbrach ihn mit erhobener Hand und jetzt fiel es auch Crowley auf: Die kindliche Präsenz, die er zu spüren glaubte, war … außergewöhnlich. Oder zumindest _nicht_ _üblich_. Das, was er zuerst für das zu erwartende Echo der Menschenkinder gehalten hatte, die offensichtlich in diesem Haus lebten, war etwas anderes. Abgesehen davon, dass die Bewohner überhaupt nicht vor Ort zu sein schienen – zumindest nicht in lebendiger Form.

 

Crowley sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Brauen an, doch Castiel schüttelte nur warnend den Kopf.

Er ließ sich nicht allzu leicht aus der Ruhe bringen, nicht einmal auf der Jagd nach Lucifers Nachkommen, doch die ungute Vorahnung verstärkte sich allmählich. Crowley ging mit ziemlicher Sicherheit von mehr als einem Kind im Hause aus und die Unschuld, die normalerweise in ihren Seelen hätte mitschwingen müssen, war nahezu nicht vorhanden. Es handelte sich zwar nicht um eine derartige Ausstrahlung, wie Crowley sie beispielsweise von einem Nephilim erwartet hätte, doch war diese Mischung hier so absonderlich, dass er kurz in Erwägung zog, ob das Kind, hinter dem sie her waren, inzwischen vielleicht geboren und in diesem Haus versteckt gehalten worden war.

 

Die Seelen, die Crowley spüren konnte, waren alt; sie schienen die Lasten von mehr als nur einem Menschenleben zu tragen und ihr Echo im Raum flüsterte von einer Art unbequemen Vertrautheit. Es waren Seelen, die die Hölle gesehen hatten und auf die Erde zurück gekehrt waren – aber sie gehörten nicht zu Dämonen. In seltener Einvernehmlichkeit tauschten sie einen zutiefst beunruhigten Blick, als Castiel in eben dieser Sekunde etwas ganz Ähnliches wahrzunehmen schien.

 

„Kinder?“, raunte der Engel und legte die Stirn in Falten, „Aber … _wie_?“

 

Aus dem offenen Raum zu ihrer Rechten ertönte plötzlich ein deutliches _Patsch-_ _Schleif_ _,_ _Patsch_ _-Schleif_. Ein eigentümlicher Laut in abgehaktem Viertakt, der sich ihnen zielsicher näherte. Crowley zog die Brauen hoch. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Castiel sein Engelsschwert aus dem Mantelärmel hervor und in seine Hand gleiten ließ. Sie beide rechneten damit, dass in jeder Sekunde mindestens ein Kind vor ihnen auftauchte. Doch was war das für ein Kind? Welches Kind war mutterseelenallein zu Haus, besaß eine derart alte und beschädigte Seele und war umgeben von den Überresten eines offensichtlich mächtigen Fluches? Der Spross aus der Vereinigung einer Hexe und eines Dämons, vielleicht? Ein weiterer Antichrist?

 

_Patsch-Schleif, Patsch-Schleif._

 

Ein begeistertes Gurren folgte auf ein dumpfes Geräusch. Dann ein Klirren, wie von zerschellendem Porzellan und das _Patsch-Schleif_ hielt für einen Moment inne. Crowley runzelte die Stirn, Castiel neben ihm neigte kritisch den Kopf. Der Übeltäter ließ nicht mehr allzu lange auf sich warten:

 

Der kleine Junge, der auf allen Vieren geräuschvoll über das Linoleum gekrabbelt kam, war höchstens ein Jahr alt. Ein dichter Wust dunkelbrauner Locken bedeckte seinen Kopf, sein nicht mehr ganz so zahnloser Mund, aus dem es unaufhaltsam auf den Fußboden tropfte, war zu einem strahlenden Lächeln verzogen und in seinen dunklen Augen funkelte es spitzbübisch, als er Crowley und den Engel erblickte. Ein Kind, ja, und sein Sabbern machte es vielleicht noch abscheulicher, als Crowley es ohnehin schon gefunden hätte – aber etwas Übernatürliches war nicht an ihm.

Abstoßend bezaubernde Grübchen bildeten sich auf seinen Pausbacken, als der kleine Junge noch breiter grinste und in erstaunlich hohem Tempo auf die beiden Eindringlinge zu zu krabbeln begann. _Patsch!_ machten die Hände, _Schleif!_ seine Knie und Schienbeine, die in lächerlich winzigen Jeans steckten. Crowley hätte beinahe gelacht, als ihm auffiel, dass jemand das Kind in ein rot gemustertes Flanellhemd gesteckt hatte. Es musste wahrlich grässliche Eltern haben!

 

„Wo würde ich einen Hexenbeutel verstecken, wenn ich eine frustrierte Hausfrau mit sadistischen Ambitionen und Hang zum Okkultismus wäre?“, fragte Crowley laut und war im Begriff, das Kind vor ihnen zu ignorieren. Es schadete sicher nichts, Castiel bei Laune zu halten und das tat er wohl am besten, in dem er sich auf ihre gemeinsame Mission konzentrierte. Die lautete nun, da sich offensichtlich weder Dagon noch Kelly Kline hier aufhielten, die Drecksarbeit zu erledigen, indem sie hinter dieser unbekannten Hexe her räumten. Das würde zumindest Feathers in seiner Hingabe zu den Winchesters von ihm verlangen, da machte Crowley sich nichts vor.

Doch wider Erwarten ließ Castiel die Engelsklinge wieder ein seinem Ärmel verschwinden und ging vor dem Kind in die Knie. Wie auf ein geheimes Zeichen hin, krabbelte der Junge noch schneller auf ihn zu. Dabei schien er fast _begeistert_ darüber, die große menschliche Gestalt vor sich hocken zu sehen.

 

„Hallo, Sam“, sagte der Engel erstaunlicherweise und forderte Crowley so zu einem zweiten Blick auf den Jungen heraus.

 

Sam … wie _Moose_?

 

Einen kurzen Moment lang musterte der Dämon das Kind scharf. Ja, wenn er es sich recht überlegte, kamen ihm der dümmliche Gesichtsausdruck und die, für einen Menschen, außergewöhnliche Augenfarbe doch quälend vertraut vor und wenn ihn das noch nicht überzeugte, dann die dazugehörige Seele. Sie war beeindruckend ramponiert, wirkte geradezu … _misshandelt_ , aber leuchtete doch erstaunlich klar und hell. Eindeutig der Paarhufer mit der Föhnfrisur, die er derzeit gegen den klassischen lockigen Kleinkinder-Topfschnitt eingetauscht hatte.

 

„Nicht zu fassen“, kommentierte Crowley, ausnahmsweise nur zur Hälfte desinteressiert.

 

„Was ist mit dir passiert?“, fragte Castiel das Kind überflüssigerweise.

 

Crowley schnaubte. Als könnte der zum Dreikäsehoch geschrumpfte Riese in diesem Zustand eine adäquate Auskunft geben! Ein vorhersehbares Brabbeln war die Antwort auf Castiels dämliche Frage.

 

„Das fragen wir uns alle, _Beyoncé_. Jetzt mach‘s nicht so spannend und lass uns Squirrel suchen, damit wir hier fertig werden!“

 

„Dean?“, gab Castiel nicht viel intelligenter als zuvor zurück und sah stirnrunzelnd zu Crowley auf.

„Du glaubst, er wurde auf die gleiche Weise verjüngt?“

 

„Wenn nicht, denkst du nicht, er würde an diesem tropfenden _Ding_ da kleben und versuchen, wieder gerade zu biegen, was auch immer bei Moose in die Hose gegangen ist?“

 

Apropos … Er schnüffelte misstrauisch, nach seinen letzten Worten.

 

„Bitte sag mir nicht, dass es volle Windeln hat.“

 

Castiel entschied sich glücklicherweise dazu, nicht darauf zu antworten, griff stattdessen mit beiden Händen nach dem aufgeweckten Kleinkind und erhob sich mit ihm auf dem Arm wieder.

 

„ _Er_ “, sagte der Engel und verlieht dem Wort so viel Nachdruck, dass Crowley einmal mehr die Augen in den Höhlen rollen ließ, „Er ist _Sam_. Und er scheint verjüngt worden zu sein. Er wurde nicht in den Zustand seines jüngeren Selbst versetzt, wie ich zu Anfang kurz vermutet hatte.“

 

Sam sah dem Engel auf die geringe Distanz von seinem Arm aus interessiert beim Sprechen zu und grinste dabei so schelmisch, als verstünde er zwar jedes Wort, aber erkenne hinter jedem einzelnen einen offensichtlichen Witz, der sich lediglich Castiel selbst nicht erschloss.

 

„Aha“, machte Crowley und nickte langsam. „Und das sollte mich interessieren, weil …?“

 

„Weil er uns so keine Hilfe ist, Crowley! Auch sein Verstand ist der eines menschlichen Kleinkindes. Zwar mag er noch einen Teil seiner Erinnerungen haben und offensichtlich hat er mich wiedererkannt. Aber er versteht vielleicht gerade so die Hälfte von dem, was wir sagen und er wird uns nicht verraten können, wo Dean steckt. Geschweige denn, Kelly Kline. Oder was überhaupt passiert ist!“

 

„Daaa!“, kam es plötzlich blubbernd aus Sams feuchtem Mund und ein nasser Faden tropfte allmählich auf Castiels hellen Trenchcoat. Das Kind hatte aufmerksam den Kopf gehoben und beide Hände fest auf die Wangen des Engels gepresst. Angewidert sah Crowley dabei zu, wie Sam nun, da er Castiels volle Aufmerksamkeit zurückerobert hatte, einen Arm ausstreckte und mit seiner pummeligen Kinderhand zurück in Richtung Küche deutete, aus der er gekommen war.

 

„Dee! Daaaa!“, lallte er und lachte.

 

„Dean ist da drin?“, fragte Castiel mit festem Blick in Sams Gesicht und seine Stimme klang nicht weniger tief, aber vielleicht eine Spur weicher als sonst. Sam nickte ruckartig und kicherte zufrieden.

 

„Amm-namm. Dee amm-namm!“, sagte er, als seien diese lächerlichen Laute die ultimative Lösung für all ihre Probleme.

 

Feathers warf Crowley einen abwägenden Blick zu.

 

„Du siehst nach.“

 

Crowleys Brauen schossen, ob dieses unmissverständlichen Befehlstons, in die Höhe.

 

„Und ich tue, was du sagst – warum noch gleich? Hilf mir auf die Sprünge!“

 

„Du kannst stattdessen auch Sam halten. Hier!“, bot Castiel an und hielt Crowley ohne Umschweife das tropfende, atmende Stück Babyspeck hin.

 

Der Dämon zögerte ungefähr für eine Viertelsekunde, bevor er sich in Richtung Küche umwandte.

 

„Wenn der andere genau so tropft, kündige ich!“, murmelte er in seinen gestutzten Bart und registrierte mit Genugtuung, dass die Schöße seines schwarzen Mantels im Vorbeigehen respektlos gegen Castiels Schienbein schlugen. Der Engel ignorierte es geflissentlich.

 

„Ist dir klar, dass wir es hier _nur_ mit einem Baby-Winchester zu tun haben? Baby-Satan wird unter keinen Umständen so … handzahm.“

 

„Dann gibt es keinen Grund für dich, dich so anzustellen“, konterte Castiel trocken, aber Crowley seufzte nur, als er in die penibel aufgeräumte Küche lugte. Oder das, was von ‚penibel‘ und ‚aufgeräumt‘ noch übrig war.

 

Das Interieur zollte vom großzügigen Einkommen der Besitzer: Protzige Geräte, die Crowley sein Lebtag nicht hatte verwenden müssen, waren an den Wänden aufgereiht und in der Mitte befand sich eine gewaltige Kücheninsel. Darüber hinaus war der Raum ein Schlachtfeld; zwar in einer gänzlich anderen Definition, als Crowley es von einem Kampf zwischen Dämonen und Jägern oder Engeln gewohnt war, aber dennoch ein Schlachtfeld. Zwischen Töpfen, Pfannen, zerbrochenem Geschirr, umgeworfenen Stühlen und einem umgekippten Blumenkübel, dessen erdiger Inhalt sich über den gesamten Boden ergossen hatte, saß Dean.

 

Irgendwo im Geiste hatte Crowley möglicherweise vermerkt, dass Squirrel der Ältere im Team Flanellhemd war und dass das vermutlich eine Rolle in der krankhaften Beziehung der Brüder zueinander spielte. Doch leider, leider war der Dean, den der König der Hölle vor sich im Dreck und zwischen Scherben sah, keine verständigere, ältere Form des Kleinkinds in Castiels Armen. Dem derzeitigen Stand ihres Alters nach zu urteilen, hätten die beiden Zwillinge sein müssen, auch wenn sie sich äußerlich so deutlich voneinander unterschieden wie eh und je. Das Gesicht des Squirrel-Babys war, im Gegensatz zu Sams, sommersprossig, seine Augen strahlend grün und sein Haar war vielmehr strubbelig denn lockig, wenn auch deutlich länger, als man es von der Vollversion des _großen D. Winchester_ _s_ gewohnt war. Und wenn Crowley schon mit Grausen Abstand zu dem zahnenden Sam gehalten hatte, der bloß ein bisschen sabberte, aber ansonsten sauber wirkte, war Squirrel-Boy dagegen ein wahrhaftiger Alptraum: Er war von oben bis unten mit etwas Klebrig-Zuckrigem beschmiert, das, den Überresten in der Backform nach zu urteilen, einmal eine gewaltige Apfelpastete gewesen sein musste.

 

Crowley hatte für kleine Kinder selten einen längeren Blick oder einen zweiten Gedanken übrig gehabt, aber er konnte mit ziemlicher Sicherheit sagen, noch nie eines mit dem Ausdruck von derartiger Glückseligkeit gesehen zu haben, wie sie Dean in diesem Moment ausstrahlte. Er schob sich beinahe die gesamte Faust in den bemilchzahnten Mund, um die Pastetenreste von seinen Fingern zu lecken.

 

„Beyoncé, wir haben ein Problem!“, flötete Crowley über die Schulter und blies die Backen auf.

„Das kannst du laut sagen“, kam es ein wenig atemlos von Castiel zurück, der unbemerkt mit Sam auf dem Arm neben Crowley getreten war.

 

„Hallo, Dean.“

 

Dean sah mit der Faust im Mund auf und sein Mund verzog sich um die feuchte Hand herum zu einem Strahlen, als er den Engel zu erkennen schien.

 

*

 

Das gesamte Haus war frei von Hexenbeuteln. Nicht, dass Castiel damit gerechnet hätte, einen zu finden. Aber sicherheitshalber hatten sie es doch von oben bis unten abgesucht, während sie, immer im Wechsel, die beiden Kleinkinder im Auge behielten.

 

Das Kinderhüten stellte das Duo Beyoncé und Agent Z dabei vor gänzliche unerwartete Herausforderungen. Dean schien seinen kindlichen Instinkten und Trieben zu Anfang vollkommen unterlegen und interessierte sich lediglich für die Pastete, bis auch die letzten Überreste aus der Form und von seinen Fingern verschwunden waren. Erst danach wurde er unruhig und wollte beim besten Willen nicht still sitzen bleiben, sondern war auf allen Vieren so schnell im Erdgeschoss des Hauses unterwegs, dass Crowley und Castiel kaum hinterherkamen und ständig übereinander oder über eines der Kinder stolperten.

 

Wie sich herausstellte, hatte Sam wirklich die Hosen voll, wobei Castiel es aus Respekt nicht über sich brachte zu prüfen, ob er das trug, was Crowley ‚eine Windel‘ genannt hatte. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen und ohne das Kleinkind auf seinem Arm dabei anzusehen, ließ er sein _Mojo_ das erledigen, wozu es auf menschliche Art Babypuder und jede Menge Feuchttücher bedurft hätte. Ja, inzwischen hatte er doch ein ganz gutes Gespür für diesen _persönlichen Freiraum_ , von dem Dean immer predigte.

Der Blick, der Castiel anschließend von Sam traf, war nahezu empört, sofern ein Mensch in diesem Alter zu einem derartigen Minenspiel bereits in der Lage war.

 

Castiel lächelte ihn entschuldigend an und drückte ihn kurzerhand Crowley in die Arme, der ihn mit einer Grimasse ein gutes Stück von sich hielt, als drohe Sam, jederzeit auszulaufen wie ein undichter Eimer.

 

Anschließend begab er sich auf die Jagd nach Klein-Dean, der sich zufrieden popelnd im Wohnzimmer unter dem Tisch versteckt hatte.

Crowley schien bei dem Anblick Mühe zu haben, die Contenance zu wahren. Castiel glaubte, kleine Rauchwölkchen aus den Nüstern seines dämonischen Gesichts aufsteigen zu sehen, wie bei der Karikatur eines Drachen, aber vielleicht war es Einbildung. Er schaute Crowley allgemein nicht sonderlich gern länger an, fand seinen Anblick nach wie vor abscheulich, auch wenn er sich bemühte, nicht zu sehr zu urteilen. Schließlich war Castiel immer noch ein Engel. Und Engel zu sein bedeutete in erster Linie, ein Soldat zu sein – kein _Babysitter_. Castiel seufzte, als er auf Knien unter den Wohnzimmertisch kroch, um zuerst den Finger aus Deans Nase und dann das Kind in seine Arme zu ziehen. Und er hatte geglaubt, auf Crowley aufzupassen sei schon ein bisschen so, wie auf ein ungezogenes Kleinkind Acht zu geben. Weit gefehlt!

 

„Wenn dein Hirn gerade die Kapazität und Reife eines Erwachsenen besäße, würdest du dich dafür schämen“, sagte er sanft und hielt die Hand mit dem Finger, der eben noch in Deans linkem Nasenloch gesteckt hatte, ein Stück von sich weg.

 

Hinter ihnen grunzte Crowley laut. Es klang fast wie ein unterdrücktes Lachen.

 

„Als ob dieses Gehirn jemals so etwas wie Reife besessen hätte – besitzen würde? Wie auch immer, du weißt, was ich meine.“

 

Crowley hielt Sam immer noch weit von sich gestreckt und wich den grapschenden Kinderhänden aus, die augenscheinlich in seinen Bart fassen wollten. Castiel ignorierte ihn und unterzog Dean einer ähnlichen Reinigungsprozedur wie zuvor Sam, so dass er nicht mehr von oben bis unten klebte. Dann erhob er sich mit ihm auf dem Arm wieder.

 

Sie setzten die Kinder nebeneinander auf der weißen Couch ab, die, obwohl Sam und Dean nun doch eigentlich hätten sauber sein müssen, innerhalb von Sekunden mit dunklen Fingerabdrücken und undefinierbaren Schlieren bedeckt war. Castiel bemühte sich, seine Verzweiflung nicht zu sehr nach außen zu tragen.

 

„So. Squirrel und Moose, im Handtaschenformat“, kommentierte Crowley den eigenartigen Anblick.

 

„Kannst du es rückgängig machen?“, fragte Castiel und zwang sich, ein unterschwelliges Flehen aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen.

Crowley lachte freudlos und gab ihm damit die Antwort, die er gefürchtete hatte.

 

„Du weißt doch, Feathers. Wenn du keinen Gegenzauber im Ärmel hast, kann den Fluch nur die Hexe zurücknehmen, die ihn ausgesprochen hat.“

 

Auf dem Sofa hatte Dean die kleinen Finger in Sams Locken vergraben und riss heftig daran, bis Sam lauthals zu brüllen begann.

Castiel und Crowley seufzten tief – verstörenderweise unisono.

 

„Lass das, Dean! Du tust Sam weh!“, sagte der Engel und zog Dean von seinem Bruder fort. Dabei hatte er die Rechnung nicht mit Sam gemacht, der sich auf dem Sofa mit finsterem Gesicht auf seinen Bruder stürzen wollte. Offensichtlich waren die Winchesters im Kleinkindformat genauso rachsüchtig wie in ausgewachsener Form, wenn sie einander Streiche spielten.

 

„Würdest du vielleicht auch mal etwas tun? Zur Hölle noch eins, mach dich _nützlich_ , Crowley!“, donnerte Castiel über das laute Kindergeschrei hinweg.

 

Überrascht vom unerwarteten Fluchen des Engels, nahm der Dämon die Hände aus den Manteltaschen und beugte sich über das Sofa, um die beiden streitenden Kleinkinder voneinander zu trennen. Ihm war deutlich anzusehen, wie sehr er das alles als unter seiner Würde empfand, aber die Situation war so obskur, dass er sich nichtsdestotrotz dazu herabließ, Castiel behilflich zu sein.

 

„Die beiden kommen mir garantiert nicht mehr in die Hölle, das kannst du mir glauben!“, ächzte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen, als sie sich vor dem Sofa gegenüber standen, jeder von ihnen mit einem strampelnden und um sich schlagenden Mini-Jäger im Arm.

 

„Samm-eh!“, zischte Dean mit feuchter Aussprache immer wieder und wand sich heftig in Castiels Griff. „Samm, Samm-eh!“

Ein fliegender Speicheltropfen aus Deans zeterndem Mund traf Crowley an der Wange, der mit leidender Mine die Augen zusammenkniff – und Sam kurzerhand fallen ließ. Mit einem dumpfen Aufprall landete das Kind auf dem Fußboden, außerhalb von Castiels Blickfeld.

 

„CROWLEY!“

 

Er ließ Dean behutsam aufs Sofa plumpsen, bevor er um den Kaffeetisch und den ehemaligen König der Hölle herum hastete, um nach Sam zu sehen, der blinzelnd auf dem Wohnzimmerteppich lag und so aussah, als würde er jeden Moment in Tränen ausbrechen.

 

Crowley stand nur unnütz herum und rieb sich bedächtig die feuchte Wange, während Castiel Sam wieder zurück aufs Sofa hievte, von dem aus Dean unruhig nach seinem Bruder spähte.

 

„Damit ihr es wisst: Das ist eure Schuld!“, sagte Castiel streng zu Dean, der dem Blick des Engels mit einer Mischung aus Trotz und Geknicktheit auswich.

 

Das war genug. Es war an der Zeit, dass Sam und Dean wieder ihre alte Form zurückerhielten. Schließlich hatten sie keine Zeit, mehr als drei Jahrzehnte darauf zu warten, bis sich die Folgen des Fluches von selbst verwachsen hatten.

 

„Rowena! Wir brauchen Rowena!“

 

Statt einer richtigen Antwort brummte Crowley nur etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin.

 

*

 

Es war der vielleicht interessanteste Anruf, der Rowena je ereilt hatte. Andererseits konnte sie, in Zusammenhang mit den Winchesters, eigentlich kaum noch etwas überraschen.

 

Der Abend war ein Reinfall gewesen, doch unter normalen Umständen hätte sie das Klingeln ihres Smartphones ignoriert. Rowena hatte den Anruf nur entgegen genommen, weil die Neugier über die unterdrückte Rufnummer ihr Interesse an der Verabredung mit dem jungen Mann ihr gegenüber deutlich überwog.

 

„Hallo?“, flötete sie ins Telefon und leerte ihr Rotweinglas in einem Zug.

 

„ _Mutter_ “, meldete sich der Anrufer mit so verbissener Stimme, als hätte er Zahnschmerzen. Rowena grinste breit.

 

„Fergus!“, rief sie in gespielter Freude aus. Sie hob den Zeigefinger ihrer freien Hand in Richtung ihres Rendezvous, um ihm zu bedeuten, einen Moment zu warten. Perplex starrte der junge Millionär auf das Smartphone an ihrem Ohr. Offenbar war er nicht ganz sicher, was er davon halten sollte, dass Rowena ihn mitten im Satz unterbrochen hatte, um bei einem romantischen Dinner in einem Fünf-Sterne-Restaurant ans Telefon zu gehen. Doch seine Meinung zu ihrem Verhalten ließ sie herzlich kalt.

 

„Wie schön, dass du dich mal wieder bei mir meldest! Ich habe seit Ewigkeiten nichts von dir und deinen kleinen Freunden gehört“, gurrte Rowena.

 

Am anderen Ende konnte sie ihren Sohn mit den Zähnen knirschen hören. Vielleicht hatte er wirklich ein Problem dentaler Natur, dachte sie leichthin und ließ sich vom vorbeigehenden Ober Wein nachschenken.

 

„ _Lass die Spielchen!_ “, fauchte es aus dem Telefon.

 

„Oh, Darling, natürlich! Was kann ich für dich tun?“

 

Der Blick ihrer Verabredung wurde allmählich misstrauisch. Rowena präsentierte ihm ihr liebenswürdigstes Lächeln, bevor sie mit der Hand vor seiner Nase herumwedelte. Der Mann verstand den Wink und fügte sich tatsächlich: Mit sichtlicher Empörung schob er seinen Stuhl zurück, stand auf und verließ ihren Tisch. Sie sah ihm nicht nach.

 

Ein unterdrücktes Seufzen drang an Rowenas Ohr.

 

„ _Was weißt du über … Kinder?_ “

 

Rowena stutzte für einen winzigen Moment.

 

„Sie sind schmutzig“, sagte sie dann, gleichgültig, aber nicht unfreundlich.

„Und laut. Sie brauchen regelmäßig Futter und Wasser, manchmal Milch. Sie wachsen schnell und wenn man nicht auf sie Acht gibt, bereiten sie einem nur -“

 

„ _Oh, das weiß ich alles_ _selbst_ _,_ _du_ _Hexe_ “, unterbrach Fergus sie nicht ohne den Hauch von unterdrückter Wut.

„ _Ich meine über Kinder durch magische Verjüngungskuren!_ “

 

Im Hintergrund konnte sie deutlich mehrstimmiges Kindergeschrei hören und den verzweifelten Ausruf einer vertrauten Stimme. War das nicht der Engel der Winchesters?

 

„Was ist los, Fergus?“, fragte sie gedehnt und lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück.

 

„ _Die Winchesters._ “

 

„Jaaa?“

 

„ _Sie -_ “

 

„ _Sam, geh weg von der Pistole!_ “, hörte sie im Hintergrund den alarmierten Ausruf des Engels.

„ _Dean, runter von deinem Bruder!_ “

 

Crowley seufzte tief in den Hörer und Rowena beschlich das sichere Gefühl, dass das hier noch unterhaltsam werden konnte. Zumindest unterhaltsamer, als sich einen langweiligen, sterblichen Millionär zu angeln.


End file.
